Devoted
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Andi Gravling has devoted her whole life to swimming, but when she misses a cut by .25 of a second at the final meet of her last season, Andi feels like she's getting nowhere with her training. But when a new coach joins her swim team, she may find that the only way to devote herself to getting the cut this season is to devote herself to someone a whole lot greater.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! So to make a long story short (too late!), the reason why I'm writing this is because often during swim practices, my mind wanders and I often begin to think of how my dedication to swim really helped me with strengthening my relationship with God. So today, I thought of this story, and I expect it's going to be a long one by the way, and thought I'd write it down. I hope you all enjoy!**

Thmp! Thmp! Thmp!

I can feel my blood pumping inside my swim cap to the steady rhythm I'm trying to take my stroke to. Right, left, right, left. You can do this Andi. I approach five yards to the wall, and my best friend as well as counter for the 500 free Lindsey shoves the lap counter under labeled 15.

Three fourths of the way there I tell myself. You can do this girl!

Every time I take a breath I hear the roar of the swim parents sitting up in the stands. It's like the match to a fire. My parents are up there, and they want me to get this cut time almost as badly as I do. That only makes me kick harder, pull harder, breath less. I'll do anything to make mom and dad proud.

I do a flip turn at the wall and KICK hard off of it. My hands from a perfect streamline I've been working on all season. Then I break the surface. 100 yards to go. This is my moment. I do a five stroke breakout before breathing. My legs begin to claps like jello, but that only makes me pull harder. I need this cut time like I need food.

Before I know it, I'm five yards to the wall again. The counter which has now been flipped to 17 is under and being shaken hard. I spring off the wall and GO! I've got to get this cut otherwise my season is done as soon as I finish my cool down. I have to make it.

Noticing I'm only a little behind the girl the next lane over, I pull even harder. It's do or die time here. I've got to get this cut.

Thmp! Thmp! Thmp!

I reach 55 yards and a bell sounds. I'm in first! I'm winning! This only motivates me even more. If I can win this, I can positively make this cut. I'm sprinting faster than I've ever gone before. Right, left, right, left. Water runs past my skin and repels from my kneeskins only making me move all the more faster. You've got this Andi.

At five yards to the wall again, Lindsey shoves the counter under again and shakes it so fast that it's a good thing it's a red block rather than a 19 to represent that I'm only 25 yards away from the finish and the cut time.

But the victory isn't mine yet. I've still got to get to the wall again, and I feel like I'm dying inside. It takes every ounce of willpower I have to keep going. Every pull, every kick, every breath all goes in to making me move and move fast. I've got to get this cut.

Then it happens. I hit the wall.

I pull my goggles off and look to the stands. Mom and Dad are on their feet cheering. I took first. For a second I think I have the cut time. Then I look at the scoreboard.

I missed it by .25 of a second.

 **I hope you all enjoyed so far. I based this chapter off of an experience I had a few years ago. I thought I had the 500 free cut, but I missed it by half a second. It really stinks having that happen, but it happens to all swimmers. Fortunately, it wasn't the last meat of the season though. I'll have a playlist up for this on my YouTube soon. It's going to be based off of the songs I like to listen to at swim meets, but if you have any real upbeat Christian songs you'd like to suggest, go ahead. Also, if you have any questions on swimmer terms, ask away in the reviews, and I'll answer them at the start of the next chapter. Have a great week. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. New Season, New Coach, New Sting

**Hey guys! Here's the next update. Since I'm having trouble with copy n paste again, figures, if you have questions about swim terminology or how it works, go to the ends of the chapters of my Ninjago fic, Swim Team, and it will explain it all. Just ignore the NUS part, since I made that up for that story.**

"Welcome. It's good to see all of you returned as well as some new faces," Coach Rhand drowned as he paced back and forth on the pool deck.

How much longer was this gonna be? Coach Rhand had a way of talking up a storm.

"And speaking of new faces, I'd like to introduce to you Coach Tammy who will be coaching the USA group this winter," Coach Rhand announced. I sighed in relief. Coach Rhand was great and all, but with the disappointment of not getting a cut last season, a coach a little less overbearing seemed like a good thing in my opinion.

Coach Tammy took the Mic from Coach Rhand, "Hello everyone. I'm really excited to be working all of you. When the door closed on me during the 2012 Olympic trials, I thought I was completely done with swim, but God's been calling me lately to work with all of you while I'm in the area for college. I feel so blessed to have this opportunity."

Called? Blessed? This was new. How could somebody who had made it so close to the Olympics and have it not happen call themselves blessed?

"This season's going to be awesome!" Lindsey leaned over and whispered, "I can't believe we have a coach who made it to the Olympic Trials!"

I just nodded. There was more than just that that I couldn't believe and it all started with the word believe itself. What would swim team be like with a Christian coach?

"Alright, everybody in! You have five 200s swim, kick, i.m., pull, Swim. On the top!" Coach Rhand yelled. Swimmers all around each other stood up and started sliding swim caps over each other's heads.

"Hey can you cap me?" asked Lindsey and held out her cap. I threw it over her head, then Lindsey did the same for me.

I jumped in and began to swim. Three months out of the pool left me feeling like Jello. This was going to be a long practice! Once the first 200 was over, practice felt even longer. It was common knowledge that the older half of the USA group always trained in lane one, while the younger, slower half of the USA group swam in lane two.

"What's your name Darling?" Coach Tammy asked as she squatted down at the front of lane one.

"Andi," I panted out of breath.

"Can you move down and lead lane two please?"

I felt tears growing in my eyes, "yes," I still replied. It's not like you can say no to your coaches no matter how insulted you are. Still, I was glad my goggles were blocking my eyes. Coach Tammy didn't need to see me cry, especially on the first day.

Although I'd usually pull off my goggles for the 200 kick, this time I didn't. I need to get back in shape fast otherwise crying at swim practices is going to be a daily thing for me. How could things turn so fast?

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I'll have more up soon. Have a great night. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Coach Tammy's Deal

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. It may have to be cut short though since I have to get to bed soon.**

"Andi, are you okay?" Erin, the girl who _was_ leading lane two before this disaster happened asks as she struggles to catch up with me.

"Just out of shape that's all," I say trying to play it cool, but I feel my lip quivering.

"No, that's not all," Erin says all sternly. I hate it when people younger than me try to act older, "you're hurting. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I brush her off and increase my kicking speed.

"Okay then. But I'll be praying for you."

Huh?

"I didn't know you were a Christian," I scoff.

"You bet I am! I'd love it if you and your family could come to my church some time Andi," Erin offers.

"I'll think about it," I say then speed off again.

The rest of practice goes by in a blurry of trying to get back in shape and the sting of tears. When I touched the wall at the end of cool down, I could barely lift my arms.

"Need help?" Coach Rhand asks and holds out his hand for me to grab.

Okay, rule number one in trying to act tough in front of a coach is to never let them see you weak. My response is pretty obvious then, "Nah, I'm good."

Two minutes later with a little help from Erin who's still blabbering on about how great her church is, I finally get out of the pool. Well not exactly two minutes, but it sure felt that way. I almost instantly pick up my water bottle and gulp part of it down.

"Andi right?" Coach Tammy says as she walks up to me. I nod my head, "You did a good job today. I didn't think you would stay so far ahead of the others in lane two. I can tell you're dedicated to swim."

I smile back at her in the hopes that she'll say I can go back up to lane one tomorrow, "Thank you. I've been swimming since I was six."

"That's a long time. How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Thirteen actually. I have a late birthday," I reply. Where is this going? If I weren't covered in water right now, I would probably start to sweat.

"Okay. I think your dedication to this sport is going to pay off one day, but I think they're someone else you need to dedicate yourself to as well."

"What? Who?" Is all I can manage. This lady is making no sense.

"Your Savior. For now, you're going to stay in lane two until you can prove to me why I should move you up."

"That seems like a good deal."

Coach Tammy smiles at me, "yes. And I'd suggest taking your friend, Erin I think, up on that offer. Rhand was saying you barely missed a 500 cut time last season. To get it, you're going to need the Good Lord with you."

 **I hope you all enjoyed. By the way, if you're wondering why I'm updating this in particular as well as Loyalty so much more often than my other stories, it's because the characters I made are really pieces of me especially this, so it's so much more personal and fun to write if any of you get that. Have a good night, I've got to go to bed now, so see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. No pain, No gain

**Hey everyone! I'm going to say it again although I'm really sick of it, it's my one year anniversary, and I'm celebrating by updating all my stories. So, Yeah, enjoy!**

"Why'd you get moved down?" Lindsey demands of me as we towel dry in the locker room.

"I don't know," I shrug back in response, "I'm really out of shape I guess. Coach Tammy says I'll be moved back up soon though," I lie right through my teeth.

"Good," Lindsey smiles her cheesy smile, "I miss you bestie," she giggles.

"I miss you too."

(Time skip)

"How was practice today girls?" Mom asks as Lindsey and I climb into the age old swim bus otherwise known as Mom's red mini van. The grey carpet is trashed like a bus, and well, every evening during swim season, that's what it serves as. Lindsey and I aren't the only ones who go home in it. Lindsey's little brother Drew, and our neighbor Abby also take it home.

"Great," I groan and click my seatbelt into place, "what's for dinner?"

"You swimmers and your food," Mom shakes her head in a disapproving fashion, "I was thinking lasagna, is that okay with you?"

Is that even a question? I love, love, love, love, _love_ lasagna! "Uh yeah!"

"So what did you think of Coach Tammy? Isn't she awesome?" Lindsey asks as Drew and Abby climb in the back row.

"Yeah, she's great," I reply oh-so-enthusiastically. Truth is, I'm still hurting from moving down a lane.

"Oh yeah? I saw in the email from Coach Rhand that there was a new USA coach. That's great news!" Mom pipes in.

"She's been to the Olympic Trials!" Lindsey explains. Her eyes get all dazed over as do the rest of ours. It's like every swimmer's dream to make it to the Olympics, "this season's gonna be great. I can just feel it!"

I purse my lips, "mm-hmm!" I hum pretending to agree although I'm seriously wondering if this season will be good even.

"So what was your workout today?" Mom asks as we pull out of the parking lot.

Lindsey rattles off the whole workout intervals and all while I zone out. I aged up this season. Will I ever get a cut time? It sure doesn't feel like it.

"Sounds painful," Mom says as we drop Abby off at her house just around the corner.

"It was," Lindsey and I say simultaneously. Dad always says it's easy to tell we're best friends by the looks of us.

"But no pain no gain though right?" Lindsey offers up.

No pain no gain. That sounds awfully wrong. I put in a ton of work and all I feel is pain. There's no gain here. I never have a shot at this.

 **Wow, that ended pretty negatively compared to other stuff I've been writing lately. Anyway, thanks to all of you who've been so supportive of this story. You've helped make this year possible. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	5. Guilty Conscious

**Hey guys! Sorry this hasn't been updated recently. Now that I'm back in school, this will hopefully be updated every other Tuesday.**

"Swimmers step up... take your mark... hup!" Coach Tammy yelled.

Erin, Lindsey, seven others from the USA group, and I dove in and began to sprint. There and back was it, and i was dreaded it. With distance being my thing and all, sprints make me look worse when all the swimmers stack up than I hope I actually am. Not only that, I'm used to breathing every three strokes not three times per race.

Thirty some seconds later, I hit the wall... in second to last place.

Come on, really? I used to win fifties when I was younger. Why did coach Rhand have to make me a distance girl when I turned ten? Apparently the coaching staff really hates me.

"Nice swim Andi," Erin pants as she gets out of the pool.

"Thanksss," I say sarcastically, "nice trial yourself. You've improved a lot."

We've been doing trial fifties all week now. Coach Tammy says it's to see where we're all at and get us fired up to compete at the first chance meet next week. I have other ideas: she's trying to figure out who actually has a chance at getting cuts off the start, and who, like me, probably won't stand a chance even at the last chance meet.

"Thanks! That's the first time I broke a thirty one! I'm hoping to break thirty at the first chance meet, do you think that's possible?" Erin replies. She's smiling, and it's making me mad.

Breaking thirty seconds in the fifty freestyle is a big deal whether you're a sprinter, stroker, I. , or distance swimmers. It's practically a right of passage where you're looked upon as one of the club level greats. I haven't hit it yet, and Erin's going to.

"Sorry, but no," I reply, "you're barely under thirty one, and it's really hard to break thirty."

Erin's expression sinks. Oh no, what have I done?

"But I'm sure you'll make it over time," I add hastily. Erin can sometimes be annoying, but I can't risk hurting our aquaintanceship especially with how grim the chances of moving back up to lane one are looking.

Erin sort of smiles, but the fact that I hurt her is still showing, "okay, thanks for being honest, I'm sure you'll break thirty soon too."

I take a deep breath, "thanks Erin, you're the first person to say that to me," I reply, but my head is spinning in guilt that I told her a lie about how she couldn't do something when she could, and she believed it.

"Okay, nice job today kids, three hundred cool down then team meeting!" Coach Tammy shouts out.

I jump back into lane two and begin swimming. My muscles ache from the workout, but for some reason the water seemed to soothe it. Before I know it, the three hundred is done, and I'm climbing out.

"Hey Andi?" Erin asks as she climbs out of the pool and begins picking up her backboard and pullbouy.

"Yeah?"

Erin pulls off her cap, "I was wondering if on Friday, you'd like to come to youth group with me after practice? We're doing a movie night and we're supposed to bring our friends. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll ask my mom and see if it's okay," I say amazed she's inviting me to a movie night after what I said to her. Goodness, will this guilt ever wear off?

"Sweet!" Erin exclaims, "it will be fun. I think we're watching Tangled this time. We do this once a month usually at my small group leader's house."

"Cool! I love Tangeled," I admit even though I'm usually ashamed of people knowing I'm into that movie. It's recorded on our Dish, and I watch it whenever I'm sick.

"Me too. You know, Rapunzelle is actually the German word for lettuce I think," Erin says as we sit down on the pool deck and wait for lanes three through ten to finish.

"Really, where'd you hear that?" I chuckle.

"My brother," Erin groans, "so who knows how true it is."

I'm so busy thinking about how great it will be to go to the movie night with Erin and how weird it is to name a girl after lettuce that I find it hard to focus on the announcements Coach Rhand is rattling off about being prepared for dry land training tomorrow, and it took me a moment to notice Lindsey looking at Erin and I sitting together in matching suits (totally unplanned) and whispering about anything and everything when Coach Rhand got boring.

That was what we used to do. Lindsey and I are best friends, not me and Erin. And here I am cracking jokes with Erin instead of Lindsey. Is it wrong that I'm talking to her instead of Lindsey? The guilt in my chest triples. Lindsey would never leave me out, and then again she's talking to others in lane one all practice long.

"Erin, would it be okay if Lindsey came with us Friday? I feel kind of bad since we used to do everything together, then we got separated at practice, and you know..." I whisper.

"Yeah sure, we can bring as many girls as we'd like as long as nobody brings drugs," Erin replies. Although she's smiling, her eyes say otherwise. They're sad. Is it possible she just wanted to bring me along?

Suddenly, this season got a whole lot more complicated.

 **Boom! Done! I'm really hyper right now, we got ice cream to celebrate a great first day back in school, and I've been off the walls ever since, plus this chappie was really fun to write. It was fun starting to introduce some of the other girl's insecurities besides just Andi's. The stories really going to build on that now.**

 **A couple fun facts for ya:**

 **Breaking thirty on the fifty is a MAJOR right of passage. In middle school swim, that's really when you're considered a contributing member of the team at least at my school, and it's really hard to get under.**

 **Rapunzelle really is named after lettuce in German. In the original story, the queen while pregnant sees a patch of lettuce that belongs to the witch and wants to eat out of it so bad that she trades her unborn daughter for a salad of it. When her daughter's born, she names her Rapunzelle and gives her to the witch who locks her in the tower and so on. Yeah, I read the original, and wow does Disney have it wrong!**

 **Well, that's all, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	6. That Mom

**Hey everyone! It's my two year fanfiction anniversary. I'm celebrating the same as last year. Please enjoy the next update.**

I had considered asking if Lindsey could come along too, but it was obvious: Erin wanted this to just be the two of us. Still, I promised I would spend time with Lindsey on Saturday. I owed it to her.

She's my best friend. Not Erin.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Erin exclaimed as we climbed into her mom's prius after practice. Surprisingly, it's clean and smells of daisies. I didn't know cars could be so tidy. My dad's truck we bought used, and we haven't been able to get rid of the lingering cigarette scent no matter how many air fresheners we use. The swim bus isn't much better. The carpet is stained and trash is wedged in ever crevice. That's not to mention that it's basically like riding around in a moving pool. Mom keeps saying she'll clean it out at the end of the season, but we both know that'll never happen.

"Oh yeah," Erin adds, "Andi, this is my mom. Mom, this is Andi."

"Hello Andi," Erin's mom smiles, "you can call me Ms. Rachel if you'd like."

"Hi," I say back. Me. Rachel seems really sweet, like the kind of mother who always has a snack ready when you get home from school and is willing to do anything for her kids.

Ms. Rachel turns the key in the ignition and backs out of her spot, "so how was practice today girls?"

"Ugh!" We both groan.

"I think Coach Tammy is trying to kill us!" Erin protests sarcastically.

"Well, you can always drop out if it's so hard. Nobody's forcing you to do swim," Ms. Rachel suggests. I get the impression her and Mom would be really good friends. Back when I considered quitting swim, Mom said the exact same thing. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. Mom and Dad would be disappointed no matter what they said. I couldn't let them down like that.

"So what movie are you watching tonight girls?" Ms. Rachel asks.

"Tangled," we reply in unison.

Ms. Rachel nods her head, "Ooh! How fun! I'm glad your youth leader enjoys showing movies like that. It's just so hard to find good movies for your age that aren't too cutsie or have subliminal messages."

"Well, you can't go wrong with Disney," I chuckle. Disney's been my fave pretty much since I was born. Ariel, Nemo, Dory? They were all my imaginary friends. Tangled came later, and I've been hooked ever since.

A few minutes pass by, then we pull up in the youth leader, Miss Mady's driveway.

Ms. Rachel clears her throat, "okay girls. I really don't want to be that mom, but keep in mind you have your first big meet next weekend. Don't go overboard on sweets."

"We won't," Erin and I promise as we climb out of the prius.

"Have fun girls! I'll pick you up around ten!" Ms. Rachel shouts out the driver window, "don't talk to boys, and if you do, I want to hear about it!" She quickly adds as she backs out of the driveway.

Erin and I giggle, "sorry," she says, "I guess my mom really is _that_ mom."

I sigh. So what if Ms. Rachel is that mom? She seems like the kind of mom who always loves her daughter no matter how well she performs. Like she doesn't put overwhelming pressure on Erin.

If only I had that mom.

 **Thanks all for the support the last two years. I'm so thankful for all of you. Have a great day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
